Lo prometo
by mayupam-chan
Summary: Llevábamos dos años de casados, al principio éramos felices y todo marchaba perfecto pero después de un tiempo cuando Naruto tuvo que ir a varias misiones y se convirtió en hokage todo empezó a n lo amo y siempre lo amaré pero ¿Él aun me ama?


Llevábamos dos años de casados, al principio éramos felices y todo marchaba perfecto pero después de un tiempo cuando Naruto tuvo que ir a varias misiones y se convirtió en hokage todo empezó a empeorar. Ya no nos veíamos tan seguido y cuando llegaba a casa yo ya me encontraba dormida y no es que no le hubiera estado esperando despierta es solo que él empezó a llegar tan tarde que el sueño me vencía y despertaba al otro día despierta en mi cama sola.

Aun lo amo y siempre lo amaré, pero esta situación es un poco frustrante y algo agotadora. Las personas a mi alrededor empiezan a murmurar y a prestarme demasiada atención y cada vez que voy a comprar para preparar la comida murmuran palabras como: " _Mira ahí está Hinata" "¿Quien es Hinata?" " Es la esposa del hokage o debería decir ex-esposa?" "¿Ex-esposa?" "Si, al principio se casaron y parecían muy felices pero ahora ya no parecen tan unidos" " ¿No será que el la engaño?" "¿El hokage? Nunca, tal vez ella es la del problema" "Ahora entiendo porque la abandonó" "Debe ser una perra"_

Ella hacía todo lo posible para evitar esos comentarios pero sin querer cuando llegaba a su casa sola empezaba a llorar y poco a poco esos comentarios la estaban matando. Ella ya no quería salir a comprar, se había distanciado de sus amigas y también del mundo. Varias veces había pensado en el suicidio pero lo descarta de su mente de inmediato con el simple hecho de pensar que dejaría a su amado solo. Pero ¿No era eso lo que estaba haciendo él con ella? Varias veces pensó que él ya no le amaba, que esa vez cuando él se confesó con esa sonrisa alegre y ese brillo en los ojos había sido una mentira y que él no la ame era el peor de sus tormentos.

Necesitaba hacer algo rápido o ella se volvería loca, una vez cuando estaba desesperada fue a su oficina a buscarlo, ella sabía que no debía hacerlo, que solo tenía que visitarlo cuando fuera una emergencia de vida o muerte pero ¿Era una emergencia el hecho de que ella se estaba muriendo poco a poco? Cuando llegó, él se encontraba solo, revisando unos papeles.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? - había dicho con un tono frío y distante.

\- Bu-bueno... Y-yo... - no sabía cómo comenzar, estaba demasiado nerviosa y estaba a punto de llorar, ella se sentía frágil e inútil y su tono de voz solo hacía que las cosas empeorarán.

\- ¿Es una emergencia? Porque de verdad que estoy muy ocupado - en ningún momento alzó la vista para verla, ella estaba temblando y llorando ligeramente ya no podía soportar esta situación.

\- Es ... s-solo q-que... - su boca se negaba a pronunciar cualquier palabra, quería gritarle , maldecirle y lanzar le todo tipo de cosas al hombre que más amaba pero no podía, no en ese estado.

\- Señor, aquí está... - entró su secretaria con unos papeles interrumpiendo el momento. - Lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- No está bien, pasa - la secretaria vio a Hinata que estaba con la cabeza mirando el suelo, temblaba ligeramente y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría - Hinata si ya no tienes nada más que decir te agradecería que te fueras.

Esa fue la gota que la desmoronó, salió de ahí lo más rápido posible y empezó a correr sin rumbo, cuando entro al bosque empezaron a caer fuertes gotas de lluvia y sin fijarse por donde caminaba tropezó y cayó al suelo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse así que se arrimó a un árbol y empezó a llorar descontrolada mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el árbol, su ropa estaba empapada y ya había amanecido. Se levantó tambaleándose y se dirigió a su casa, por suerte no había muchas personas en la calle. Cuando llegó a su casa la encontró vacía como siempre, tomo una ducha larga y se cambió con su ropa de entrenamiento. Salió al bosque y empezó a pegar a los árboles con toda su ira, había roto algunos troncos y su mano sangraba pero no se comparaba con el dolor de su corazón. Cuando oscureció tenía miedo y vergüenza de ir a su casa y decidió irse a dormir en en el bosque, encontró una pequeña cueva y decidió que ese lugar era más reconfortante que su casa.

Despertó decidida la mañana siguiente, si Naruto ya no la amaba para que seguir viviendo con sufrimiento. Fue a su casa y otra vez estaba sola pero no le importó, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió con su atuendo de misiones, iría a una misión y si era posible una larga y con muerte asegurada.

Fue a la torre del hokage comiendo una simple tostada no tenía mucho apetito pero no había comido en un día entero. Naruto no se encontraba y aprovechó ese momento para buscar una misión difícil. La puerta se abrió y vio a Sakura entrar.

\- Hinata , ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Mm... solo estaba buscando a Naruto. - la peligrosa la observó, hace tiempo que no hablaba con su amiga y cuando la vio más delgada y con sus ojos hinchados se preocupó.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó acercándose un poco a ella, Hinata tembló ligeramente, por fin alguien le preguntaba lo que quería oír desde hace tiempo pero ahora ya era muy tarde.

\- Si, es sólo que no he comido esta mañana pero ahora lo voy a hacer - salió con una carpeta escondida en su espalda, pasó a lado de Sakura quien la veía desconfiada, pero antes de salir se regresó - No le digas a Naruto que he estado aquí, si? No quiero que se enoje.

Sakura se quedó sola en la habitación, había escuchado los problemas que pasaban entre Naruto y Hinata, había visto a Naruto nervioso, pensativo, más serio y enojado que de costumbre y al ver a Hinata supo que no habían mejorado nada, así que decidió que se quedaría callada para no aumentar los problemas.

Hinata se quedó parada en la puerta de Konoha, había encontrado la misión perfecta y no iba a arrepentirse a último momento, la misión era para personas de alto rango y consistía en ir a una aldea que estaba a 3 horas de ahí, buscar a un tipo con su pandilla y traerlo muerto o inconsciente, había escuchado rumores de que eran asesinos a sangre fría y mataban a todos los que se interponen en su camino, en otras palabras la misión perfecta

Naruto había regresado a su casa de noche, fue a la habitación y la encontró otra vez vacía, él sabía que había sido muy duro con Hinata la otra vez pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando lo ascendieron a puesto de Hokage tenía que atender varias cosas y su esposa pasó a segundo lugar pero ese no era el problema, cuando su sueño por fin se hizo realidad Hinata se alegró tanto que fue a abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa y sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas y en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de esa mujer. Pero el nunca había tenido a alguien que lo amara tanto como Hinata y por primera vez sintió miedo, mucho miedo de perderla. Es por eso que trató de distanciarse para protegerla o protegerse a él mismo, tal vez era algo estúpido de su parte pero no tenía otra opción o para él no había otra. Fue a buscarla como lo había hecho la anterior noche cuando la trató mal, estaba desesperado porque no la encontraba y después de un rato la vio sentada en el suelo, se acercó a ella despacio y la tapó con un paraguas que traía, observó su hermoso rostro, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto, se maldecía a sí mismo, de verdad era el más grande idiota del mundo. Se quedó toda la noche acompañándola y cuando sintió que se iba a despertar se alejó como un rayo y se escondió en un árbol y esa misma noche también la acompañó en la cueva.

Naruto salió disparado de su casa en busca de Hinata, esa noche no la iba a acompañar sino la iba a obligar a volver a casa e iban a hablar muy seriamente, a la mierda su miedo, prefería vivir con miedo cada minuto que ver como Hinata lo odiaba.

Pasó toda la noche buscándola, en cada rincón que había en la aldea pero nada, no había señales de ella. Empezó poco a poco a desesperarse ¿Y si lo había abandonado? ¿Y si lo odiaba con todo su corazón o algo malo le había pasado? Lo último hizo que temblara, si algo le pasaba él iba a culparse por el resto de su vida y no se perdonaría nunca. Fue a la torre del hokage a buscar pistas, por si había estado ahí antes, pero no encontró nada. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza la puerta se abrió pero era otra persona de la que él esperaba.

\- Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?.

\- Tengo algo que decirte Naruto - hablo la pelirrosa nerviosa ignorando la pregunta, cuando Hinata salió sabía que algo andaba mal y a pesar de prometer que no diría nada su conciencia la estaba matando y si no decía la verdad se volvería loca - Hinata estaba aquí en la mañana y...

\- ¡¿Te dijo a donde fue?! - habló el rubio interrumpiendo, ¡por fin alguien sabía sobre Hinata!.

\- N-no, pero llevaba algo escondido en su espalda creo que era una carpeta roja y me dijo que no te dijera nada.

Naruto salió disparado como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Sakura no entendí qué pasaba pero para que se haya puesto pálido como un fantasma debía ser algo grave.

Naruto recordó la carpeta de inmediato era la misión que él iba a escoger para poder salir unos días de la aldea pero ahora Hinata le había ganado la idea.

Estaba en el suelo, cansada y herida, había encontrado el escondite de la pandilla pero no encontró a su jefe solo a un montón de personas dispuestas a matarla, había acabado con todos ellos y su ira la ayudó mucho, cuando sentía que ya no podía pelear se acordaba de como se había sentido durante estos últimos meses y empezaba de nuevo con una ira tan grande que daba miedo. Cuando pensó que todo había acabado apareció su jefe en la puerta y al ver el "desastre" se puso tan enojado que miró a Hinata con unos ojos rojos y profundos, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para nada y sentía como poco a poco se quedaba inconsciente y justo antes de caer en la oscuridad escuchó como Naruto decía su nombre.

Sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver en donde se encontraba, giró la cabeza a la derecha y vio a Naruto durmiendo a su lado, estaba sentado en el suelo, sujetando su mano y respiraba tranquilamente, varios recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la chica pero los olvido cuando lo sintió moverse.

\- ¿Hinata, te sientes mejor? - preguntó preocupado y examinándola despacio

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar la ojiperla.

\- Bu-bueno, te estuve buscando toda la noche y como no te encontré me preocupe.

\- ¿ Y para me buscabas? - preguntó dolida y con odio, ¿Por qué cuando quería olvidarlo el volvía?

Naruto la observó, él sabía que lo odiaba pero no pensó que fuera tanto, ella se levantó frustrada y enojada, quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que su corazón se rompiera más.

\- Espera - la detuvo Naruto del brazo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ella estaba llorando.

\- Y-yo... - Naruto no sabía cómo decirlo y lo hacía más complicado sabiendo que él era el responsable de sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Ya me cansé! - grito zafándose de su agarre - ¡Todo este tiempo he estado tan preocupada por ti y tú me has tratado de la peor forma posible! ¡¿Qué es lo que te hice?! ¡Si arruine tu vida solo tenias que decírmelo no tienes que tratarme como una basu...

Naruto la interrumpió besándola y sujetándola fuerte de la cintura, ella al principio trató de resistirse pero cuando el introdujo su lengua en su boca se olvidó de todo, hace tiempo que no la besaba de esa forma. Sus lenguas competían por ver quien ganaba, se besaban con desesperación y ansiedad y cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno Naruto junto su frente con la ella y la apegó más a él.

\- Tenía miedo - comenzó hablando él con los ojos cerrados - tenía miedo de perderte y no sabía cómo quitar ese sentimiento de mi corazón así que poco a poco te fui alejando de mí, cuando nos casamos era el hombre más feliz del mundo y me di cuenta que me había enamorado profundamente de ti. Cada vez que pasaba a tu lado mi corazón latía fuertemente y cuando te separaste de mí era como si moría por un segundo - Hinata sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, alzó la vista y vio que Naruto estaba llorando - y ese sentimiento empezó a asustarme, si algo te pasaba y-yo... - respiró un poco antes volver a hablar - nunca he sentido esto por nadie y no sabía cómo debía actuar, así que la mejor solución que encontré fue separarte de mí y creo que fue la peor decisión que alguna vez haya tomado y en serio lo siento y si quieres pegarme esta bien por mi.

Hinata alzó la mano y le dio la peor cachetada que alguna vez haya sentido, le dolió tanto que le llegó hasta su corazón pero luego sintió unos finos labios sobre los suyos, ¡Ella la estaba besando!. Sus delicados brazos estaban envolviendo su cuello y se encontraba de puntitas para poder alcanzarme.

\- De verdad que eres ... - comenzó diciendo ella pero se detuvo.

\- Un idiota, estupido, maricon, hijo de... - empezó a decir todo lo que pensaba pero ella lo callo nuevamente con un beso.

\- No iba a decir eso.

\- Pero lo soy, porque de verdad que fui uno al separarte de mi.

\- Pero no lo hiciste.

\- ¿Aún me quieres? - habló tímido y sorprendido, si ella lo seguía queriendo después de esto era el hombre más afortunado del mundo y también el más idiota.

\- Siempre te he amado Naruto y siempre te amaré. - él la volvió a besar pero ahora era un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

\- Yo también te amo Hinata y prometo a partir de ahora que jamás te dejaré ni un minuto sola.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
